The existing overall wireless network for intelligent mobile terminals, such as TD-SCDMA (Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access), CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) and WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access), generally has a bandwidth of 2 to 4 Mbps, and the actual uplink or download bandwidth in practical application is even narrower, the specific reason of which is relevant to factors such as the environment and signals, etc.
Along with the popularization of intelligent mobile terminals, an ever-increasing number of applications emerge in the market, and more and more applications are dependent on the support of the backstage data servers over the network such as a remote service platform and cloud computation, etc. Since the intelligent mobile terminal is a multi-task operation system, in a case that multiple network applications are running at the backstage, it may become particularly important to occupy enough network bandwidth resources, and it may even occur that the aggregate demand to the network bandwidth resources overtakes the aggregate supply to the multiple applications running on the backstage.
With respect to online data communication requests of multiple network applications, the underlying network of an operation system in an existing common intelligent terminal forwards the requests directly without any limitation to the bandwidth, and the applications occupy the bandwidth in a race manner, which specifically depends on the internal implementation mechanism of the individual applications, such as single-threaded download, multi-threaded download and P2P, etc. Hence if a certain application at the backstage occupies the bandwidth in a malicious manner to communicate with its server, data communication and data exchange of the current application may be slowed down, wait time may be prolonged, and the normal use of the user service may be affected. Also, since the proportion of network bandwidth resources allocated by the system of the existing intelligent mobile terminal to an application is fixed, the originally allocated resources may be not adequate for user requirement as the user changes the operation of the application; accordingly the data communication and data exchange of the current application be slowed down, and wait time may be prolonged.
As can be seen from the above that conventionally the current application in use has no advantages over those running at the backstage in terms of network communication, and the network bandwidth resources are not proper allocated.